WLTV Halloween Birthday Party Special
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A birthday slash Halloween party for Taylor DIsclaimer I own no music or HM or Wrestling personas


**A/N: Hey ppl what up this is very special oneshot as it is a B-Day Present for my girl Taylor of SheHasMyHeart. So lets get going **

* * *

**The Basketball Arena at The University Of Oklahoma:( Camera shows the arena and stage decorated for Halloween. As a digitized voice saying you have now entered the offices of bed breakers inc. Smoke blows across the stage As David Miley Mikayla walk out in all black David wearing a black V-neck and black camo cargos and boots. Mikayla is wearing a black wife beater black men's jeans and a leather jacket. Miley is wearing a black V-neck and Black men'sJeans as their song **_Sex Never Felt Better _** starts:**

Verse 1 (Mikayla): (all three walk sexy to the front of the stage)

What's happenin, baby? What's good tonight? (all kind of two step to the music)

I'd rather show you than tell you

What's on my mind

Just clear out your schedule

Cause I need some time

I know you got is to do but baby tonight

Don't be selfish with your body baby (Mikayla grabs a girl's hand)

This what I've been wanting baby

So let's get together, you set the time

Just know when you get the embodied's on my mind

Just bring it over here, turn your phone off

Leave them heels on, take your clothes off

Don't wanna see no one else, girl I'm all yours tonight, tonight

Chorus:

Sex ain't never felt better (all three stand back to back and do a sexy wind)

I wanna swim in it all night

Girl your body belongs to me,

Belongs to me

I want my hands tattoed on your body baby

Sex ain't never felt better

I wanna swim in it all night

Girl your body belongs to me,

Belongs to me

I'll be your sex slave

Sex ain't never felt better, babe

Verse2: (Miley)

Let's make a movie, you steal the show (grabs the hand of the girl Mikayla was singing to )

You can be my leading lady baby anything goes

But the bed be the set, cause I know you on some freak shit

Girl I really like what you be doing (lets the girl touch her abs)

So cancel all your plans

Cause tonight anything goes baby

Make your way over here

Don't you keep me waiting too long for that body

Bring it over here, turn your phone off

Leave them heels on, take your clothes off

Don't wanna see no one else, girl I'm all yours tonight, tonight

(Chorus): (all three do sexy winding motions)

Verse 3 (David with Mikayla's adlibs):

know what you're looking for, oh (Mikayla stand back to back )

You ain't gotta search no more, oh

Baby let me run the show

Hold on, it's a bumpy ride so don't let go

All for me to lean, once you start to ride on

That was made for me, let me kick the lights on

Just so I can see, the body begging me for more

And it's better on the floor

(Chorus ends song)

David: Oklahoma welcome to WonderLand! (Fans cheer)

Miley:Happy Halloween! (Fans Cheer)

Mikayla: Well tonight is not only Halloween Its Taylor's birthday! (fans cheer)

David: That's right the birthday girl will be out in a bit but right now we'd like to introduce your hostess for the night the one the only Elvira Mistress Of The Dark! (Fans cheer as Elvira comes out and David Miley and Mikayla leave)

Elvira: Hello darlings and welcome to this very special evening (fans cheer) Yes tonight we celebrate the birth of the only woman in wonderland aside from David's wife with the "talents" (gestures to her boobs) to fill my dress and believe me folks we're both natural despite what anyone thinks. And we both like nice big …. hair(fans laugh) But enough about me. are you ready for the next performer (fans cheer) Ladies and gentelemen give it up for the one the only the top MILFof WonderLand Lilly Stewart! (The stage is hit with multi colored lights and smoke as Lilly appears on stage in a pair of white leather garter style leggings and a white leather bustier both with gold accents a hands free mic on her head. A white faux fur coat white leather heels with gold studs her hair in wet looking curls. She has backup dancers dressed simular to her she shrugs off the coat as her song hot sugar starts)

Intro:

Pop it, Pop it, Pop it(Lilly and her dancers walk doing a hip winding pelvic thrust move)  
Pop it, Pop it, Pop it  
Pop it, Pop it, Pop it  
Pop it, Pop it, Pop it

Verse 1:

Ladies, just so you know  
Don't leave the house with a little kiss when you man man's got a big ego  
Fronting on the cat, don't play like, I, I, I, I gots to go(Turns in circle shaking her hips)  
Cut it out, give your babe what she dreams about  
T-shirt and some heels on while he chase you all around the house (turns to the side)  
Get em real bad, drop it low and bring it back (does a dip brings it back and smacks her ass)  
Oh she ain't gotta ask cause I do it for my babe (turns to the front)  
Wind it up slow, put him on the front row(Winds and dips)  
Tell him welcome to the show, yeah I do that for my bae

Chorus:

(She want that hot sugar, sugar) (Does a series of sexy winds and dips)  
She wanna piece of something sweet all night  
She want that good to the last drop like mine  
She want that sugar, He want that sugar  
She want that sugar, sugar  
(She want that hot sugar, sugar)  
I'll be her sweet little mama all the time  
And we can do it now or later that's fine  
She want that sugar, He want that sugar  
She want that sugar, sugar  
Pop it, Pop it, Pop it (does booty pop like move)  
Pop it, Pop it, Pop it

Verse 2:

She said I'm sexy right, I told her close her eyes (Does sexy moves that matches the lyrics)  
I lit a candle in the room that was the only light  
I turned the speakers up, I told her she could look  
She got that in the oven, that sugar taste so good  
Ain't never harmed with a lil loving, long as I make it sweet  
Got the good that always bring my baby to her knees  
Never let her leave out hungry, what, he got that fever  
Never let her leave out hungry, what, you gots to please

Chorus: (she and her Dancers dorp to their knees at the end of the chorus with their backs to the crowd and do a winding booty pop with Lilly making a show by popping one cheek at a time to the beat)

Verse 3:

Watch me heat it up, make it stop, be a sugar fiend (Lilly and her back up Dancers do a sexy side to side crawl swinging her hair)  
Watch me heat it up, sugar rush, can you make it stick  
Watch me heat it up, make it stop, be a sugar fiend  
Watch me heat it up, sugar rush, can you make it stick

Chorus: ( chorus ends song and Lilly and her dancers pose and the lights go out and UnderTaker and Kane appear on the jumbo screen)

Undertaker:_ Tonight we her to celebrate a birth a birth of a daughter of darkness_

Kane: _Yes a creature of pure power and talent and one of our biggest fans _

Undertaker: _Tonight we wish Taylor a happy birthday and may your life be filled love and darkness and may you rest and peace (Kane raises his hands and makes fire pop up from the stage as Elvira walks out)_

_Elvira: _Whoa! Those two got it burning hot in here also made my skin crawl . Hmm burnning and skin crawling wonder if this is what Ke$ha's boyfriends feel like (Fans cheer and laugh) But are you ready for the next performer (Fans cheer) This little lady is the newest of the core group and she's from sunny California and shes a number one pop tart I mean number one on the pop charts give it up for Cassie Winchester (The lights go out and Spot light makes Cassie appear in silhouette as her back up band start their version of _Poison_ by Alice Copper)

Verse 1:

Your cruel device,(The lights come up showing Cassie wearing faux leather jeggings that are orange on one side with black bats and black with orange bats on the other and a leather halter vest with her make up like a sexy Alice Cooper and black motorcycle boots as she starts to walk the stage holding a sword cane in one hand and a mic in the other)  
Your blood like ice.  
One look could kill,(Burlesque Dancers on giant rings in lingeree and pasties are slow lowered to viewing level)  
My pain, your thrill (Two giant cannons filled with candy and confetti go off fireing into the crowds)

Chorus 1:

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch) (Cassie walks around stage interacting with the Dancers as they dance and do tricks on the yoyoing rings)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.

Verse 2:

Your mouth, so hot(starts circling around one ring watching as the the dancer dances and teases)  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet(lifts up the Dancers chin up with her cane handle)  
Black lace on sweat (leans in like she's gonna kiss the girl )

Chorus 2:

I hear you callin and it's needles and pins (and pins)(cuts the rope making the Dancer fall an go into a floor routine)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)(walks around stage doing the same to the other dancers)  
I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison runnin through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

First Bridge:

One look (one look), could kill (could kill), (grabs a Dancer by the hair and rubs the blade on her throat teasing like she's gonna slit it)  
My pain, your thrill

Chorus 1: (Starts "stabbing" the dancers)

Chorus1 (adlibs)

Bridge 2:

Runnin deep inside my veins  
Burnin deep inside my veins (Starts dancing with the last dancer )  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains (Song ends lights go out and Cassie leaves the stage and Elvira and Jessie Jane walk out to the cheers of the crowd Jessie is wearing her red Supergirl outfit)

Elvira: WOW everybody give it up for Cassie Winchester! (fans cheer) Also allow me to introduce here to help me Introduce the next act The only AVN winner to go the University of Oklahoma Miss Jessie Jane! (fans cheer)

Jessie: Whats up SOONERS! (fans) Now I am one of the few women in porn not to have the fortune of sleeping with this man before he got married (fans cheer) ladies and gentlemen Mr. Sexy himself David Hodges and his wife Mickie James! (Fans cheer as the lights go out and the spot light hits Mickie on stage in a sexier version of Sandy's outfit from Grease standing by a prop light post wearing a headset mic slightly hidden by her hair. The music to their duet _Beautiful_ starts as David dressed in vintage light blue Levis a wife beater a vintage black leather motorcycle jacket old Harley boots and sunglasses rides out on stage on his custom chopper)

Intro (Mickie):

Ah, ah, you're beautiful (Mickie dances around the motorcycle before David gets off the bike

(Yeah)

Ah, ah, you're beautiful

Verse1:

Hop on the back of my bike (watches Mickie dance)

Let the good wind blow through your hair

With an ass like that and a smile so bright(pulls her close to him)

Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah

Ride on through the middle of the night(Tries to pull her to the bike but Mickie moves away)

Let the moonlight kiss your skin

When you dance like that, your jeans so tight(Mickie does a sexy shimmy)

Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again

Chorus (David):

You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful (Starts following Mickie around the motorcycle)

And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah

You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful

And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah

Verse 2:

I like when you run red lights(Pushes David onto the bike and gives him a bit of a lapdance)

Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me

Always in control, how you do it, I don't know

But I don't care, take me anywhere

'Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible

And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah

Chorus (David & Mickie): (Continues the lap dance)

Outro: (David and Mickie):

Ohh-oo-ohh, ohh-oo-ohh (ah, ah, so beautiful)

Yeah Yeah (ah, ah, so beautiful)

You don't know what you're doing darling, noo-ohh (ah, ah, so beautiful) (David and Mickie situate themselves on the bike)

Hop on back my bike darling, Ohh I take you (ah, ah, so beautiful)

Oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, ah-ah-ah...[x2]

Don't you worry darling (oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, oh-oh-ah, ah-ah-ah...) (David and Mickie ride off stage and the lights go out and Velvet Skye (Jamie) Appears on the jumbo tron in a bathtub full of bubbles up to her cleavage)

Jamie: _Hey baby sorry I had to work on your birthday (Sticks one of her legs out of the water washing it)but when yu get home all f this is waiting for you. Happy birthday baby bye bye *blows a sudsey kiss at the camera before video ends and Elvira comes out)_

Elvira: Well thank you to Mandy and Taylor's girlfriend Velvet Skye but its time for our next performer. And she promises to bring the fire. If you know what she did during her divorce yo know she can do just that (fans laugh) ladies and gents Mikayla Gomez ( Smoke blows across the and Mikayla rises up from under the stage in a red men's tank top black men's leather pants and red men's high tops and Cassie appears on the other side in a two piece ballroom dancers outfit as Mikayla's song _Stuck On Stupid _starts)

Verse 1:

Am I crazy? Am I foolish? (Mikayla and Cassie go into a Ballroom acro jazz routine)

Just a little too into you

That's for sure

(Ooh babe)

But your beauty,

That is in me

Makes me forget about your faults

You do no wrong

Ooh woah ooh oh hoh oh

Bridge:

They say everybody plays the fool sometimes

And if I got to,

I don't mind

I'll be the best damn fool for you,

No lie

And girl I loose it every time

Chorus:

There's something about you, baby

And I swear that it drives me crazy

I'm stuck on you baby,

Stuck on you baby

And I might need help,

Cause I can't think of nothing else

You got me stuck on stupid,

Stuck on stupid for you

Look what you do to me

Verse 2:

It's confusing,

How you do it

It's like you take my heart and glue it to your soul,

Yeah baby

And I'll do anything for you,

Ooh you know that much it's true

Girl I'm so in love,

I'm stupid

Bridge:

They say everybody plays the fool sometimes

And if I got to,

I don't mind

I'll be the best damn fool for you,

No lie

And girl I loose it every time

Chorus:

There's something about you, baby

And I swear that it drives me crazy

I'm stuck on you baby,

Stuck on you baby

And I might need help,

Cause I can't think of nothing else

You got me stuck on stupid,

Stuck on stupid for you

Ooh ooh ooh

Look what you do to me

Verse 3:

If you told me to go rock climbing

To prove my love to you

You know I would've died trying

Got everything to lose

I'm gon' try to play it cool

The stupid things I do,

I do it for you

Chorus:(ends song and Mikayla Cassie kiss and are lowered under the stage. Elvira comes back out)

Elvira: That was awesome . But its time to move on. Now this next artist is the head hauncho of WonderLand she's a CEO actress fashion designer notoriety republic (fans cheer laugh) and mom doing her new song _Pusher Love Girl _give it up for Miley Stewart! (The lights go out and slowly come back up as Miley takes center stage in a orange men's silk dress shirt half open showing her bra. Black men's slacks and suspenders and black gators as the music starts)

Verse 1:

Hey little mama(Miley does a little two step to the beat)

Ain't gotta ask me if I want to

Just tell me, can I get a light?

Roll you up and let it run through my veins

'Cause I can always see the farthest stars when I'm on you

I don't wanna ever come down off this cloud of lovin' you

Chorus:

Now you got me hopped upon that pusher love

So high I'm on the ceiling baby

You're my drug

So gon' and be my dealer baby

Roll me up

'Cause all I want is you, baby

One more time

Pusher love

So high I'm on the ceiling baby

Be my drug

So gon' and be my dealer baby

Hook me up

'Cause all I want is you, baby, yeah, yeah.

You're my little pusher love girl

Ain't ya? Ooh, ooh, yeah.

Just my little pusher love girl

Verse 2:

Now hey little mama (Miley takes her suspenders down)

I love this high we're on too

And I know that your supply

Won't run out anytime soon

You gave me a taste, now I know that there's no getting off you(starts unbuttoning her shirt)

I don't wanna ever come down off this cloud of lovin' you

Chorus: (Goes into the two step again)

Verse 3:

Since you came around

I've been living a different life.

And I don't wanna come down

From this love I got on high.

People call me a user, but I want you

To go on and use me too.

Nothing else will do.

All I want is you, baby.

I know, baby, you know who you are.

Chorus:

Bridge:

You're my little pusher love girl(takes off her shirt showing her femine black silk bra and pulls up her suspenders)

So sweet, yes, you are.

Just my little pusher love girl

Ain't you? Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah.

She's my little pusher love girl (lights go out and starts to srobe)

Break Down:

Yeah, yeah(Miley starts playing the keyboards making the voice effct happen)

Oh yes, yeah

Sing pusher love

I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

C'mon

Now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

I'm hopped upon it

Pusher love

And now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

Break it down

My heroine, my cocaine

My plum wine

My MDMA, I'm hopped upon it

It won't go away

And I can't wait 'til I get home to get you in my veins

Pusher love

I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

I'm hopped upon it

And now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

Say pusher love

I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

I'm hopped upon it

And now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

My nicotine, my blue dream

My hydroponic, candy jelly bean

Can't you fix me up?

I'm your number one fiend

Be my little pill and just creep into my bloodstream

Blood shot eyes, I'm hopped upon it

You ain't gotta think twice, just hop upon it

There's a million names for your kind of chronic

That's pusher love, that's what I call it

Pusher love

I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

I'm hopped upon it

Now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

Let me hear you say pusher love

Now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

I'm hopped upon it, yeah

And now I'm just a j-j-j-j-junkie for your love

Pusher love

Pusher love

Pusher love (Song ends and the lights go out as the fans cheer and Elvira comes back out)

Elvira: Woo now that was awesome now its time for someone very special to the birthday girl to take the stage. Yes yes writer cartoon and comic book character and the better half of the birthday girl (fans cheer) ladies and gentlemen doing a solo song entitled _I Get Off_ here is Mandy Calloway! (red lights hit the stage shinning down on Mandy in a cape covering her sexy Vampirella costume as the music starts)

Verse 1:

You don't know that I know (Grabs the mic by the stand and starts moving sexually while holding the mic stand as the lights go normal)

You watch me every night

And I just can't resist the urge

To stand here in the light

Your greedy eyes upon me

And then I come undone

I could close the curtain

But this is too much fun

Chorus:

I get off on you (rips off the cape and starts moving more sexually as huge plumes of fire go off)

Getting off on me

Give you what you want

But nothing is for free

It's a give and take

Kind of love we make

When the line is crossed

I get off

I get off

Verse 2:

There's so much left unspoken (Straddles the mic stand )

Between the two of us

It's so much more exciting (starts to sorta hump and ground the mic stand)

To look when you can't touch

You could say I'm different

Maybe I'm a freak

But I know how to twist you

To bring you to your knees

Chorus:(drops to her knees humping and grinding the mic stand and tossing her hair back and foruth)

Verse 3:

What you don't know(continues to grind and writhe around)

What you can't see

Is what I do for you

I do for me

Chorus (song ends and Elvira walks out and helps Mandy up hugs her)

Elvira: Mandy Calloway! The only girl with less clothes than me give it up for her (fans cheer)

Mandy: Thank you Elvira but now I think its time for the main event of the evening are you ready for the birthday girl ?! (Fans cheer)

Elvira: I didn't here you we said are you ready for the birthday girl (fans cheer) Ladies and gents its at this time we introduce the mistress of darkness in training. The girl with the more so torso

Mandy : That gal with the rack that keeps 'em crawlin back

Elvira: The blonde with the shape that make the girls and guys go ape

Mandy: The gal with the rump that I love to hu...

Elvira: Mandy!

Mandy: Right my wife normally she's Taylor but tonight she's TAYVIRA MISSTRESS OF DARKNESS (fans Cheer as the arena goes dark and thunder & lightening pyro goes off all over the arena and stage making sparks fly all over the place ass Tay's evil laugh is blasted through the speakers. Finally A giant burst of fire goes off on stage. The fire clears and a blood red smoke flows across stage. Creepy organ music starts as funeral percession of zombies comes out one stage with druids carrying a black Dracula style coffin on the stage. The druids set the coffin on the stage then stand it up. The coffin opens and revals what to be a sleeping Taylor dressed as Frank N Furter from Rocky Horror but more skimpy making the fans lose it. Tay opens her eyes and _Thriller _Taylor steps out of the coffin and goes into the choreography for _Thriller_ along with the zombies and druids)

Verse 1:

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,

You're paralyzed

Chorus:

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Verse 2:

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl

But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind

You're out of time

Chorus:

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl

Thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Bridge:

Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time

(they're open wide)

This is the end of your life

Verse 3:

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side

They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah.

All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,

I'll make you see

Chorus:

That this is thriller, thriller night

'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

Chorus:

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try

Thriller, thriller night

So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller

I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Vincent Price voice over rap:

Darkness falls across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize your neighbourhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grisly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller (Taylor poses as the lights go dem and the fans cheer and the five druids come and stand by Taylor as the dance beat to _Everybody_ starts. The druids Taylor and the zombies start going into the choreography. The druids pause a second and take off the robes revealing The Backstreet Boys )

Intro Chorus (Taylor / Brian):

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body, yeah

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body right

Backstreet's back, alright

Verse1 (AJ):

Hey, yeah

Oh my God, we're back again

Brothers, sisters, everybody sing

Gonna bring the flavor, show you how

Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

Pre Chorus (Taylor, Nick, and Brian):

Brian:

Am I original?

Yeah

Nick:

Am I the only one?

Yeah

Taylor:

Am I sexual?

Yeah

All Three:

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now

Chorus:

Everybody

Yeah

Rock your body

Yeah

Everybody

Rock your body right

Backstreet's back, alright

Alright

Verse 2 (Taylor):

Now throw your hands up in the air

Wave them around like you just don't care

If you wanna party let me hear you yell

Cuz we got it goin' on again

Yeah

Pre Chorus:

Chorus:

Verse 3 (AJ & Taylor):

So everybody, everywhere

Don't be afraid, don't have no fear

I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand

As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again

Chorus: (Taylor adlibs):

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body, yeah

Everybody

Rock your body right (rock your body right)

Backstreet's back

Everybody (everybody)

Yeah (rock your body)

Rock your body (everybody)

Yeah (everybody rock your body)

Everybody (everybody, rock your body)

Rock your body right (everybody)

Backstreet's back, alright (pyro rains down on the stage and Taylor and the boys pose before the lights go out before the intro to _Enter Sandman _starts as the music builds and builds the lights strobe blood red before coming complety up revealing Taylor on stage with a hand held mic on stage with Metallica. Taylor then dances around sexually before singing the first verse)

Verse 1 (Taylor):

Say your prayers little one (walks around stage poseing and head banging)

Don't forget, my son

To include everyone

Tuck you in, warm within

Keep you free from sin

Till the sandman he comes

Chorus: (Taylor & James):

Sleep with one eye open(Walks around dancing and headbanging)

Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light(Sings into the same mic as James)

Enter night

Take my hand

Off to never never land

Verse 2 (Taylor & James):

Something's wrong, shut the light(dancing around sexy throwing her around)

Heavy thoughts tonight

And they aren't of snow white

Dreams of war, dreams of liars

Dreams of dragon's fire

And of things that will bite

Chorus (James & Taylor):

(Guitar solo while Taylor does air guitar standing back to back with James)

Bridge Prayer (Taylor):

Now I lay me down to sleep

Pray the lord my soul to keep

If I die before I wake

Pray the lord my soul to take

Verse 3 (James):

Hush little baby, don't say a word

And never mind that noise you heard

It's just the beast under your bed,

In your closet, in your head

Chorus 2 (James & Taylor):

Exit light

Enter night

Grain of sand

Exit light.

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to never never land (Song ends with a blinding burst of pyro and the lights go out. The stage is suddenly is filled with rainbow smoke and lights as Taylor is revealed in nothing but a multi colored thong and pasties along with her back up dancers dressed much the same way as her song as her Alter ego Paris Monroe _Do What You Want _featuring David's alter Ego Armondoe Cruze starts)

Verse 1 (Taylor):

I feel good, I walk alone( starts strutting around swaying her hips as the dancers go into sexy dance moves)

But then I trip by myself and I fall

I, I stand up, and then I'm okay(starts shaking hands with fans)

But then you print that shit

That makes me want to scream

So do what you want

What you want with my body

Do what you want

Don't stop, let's party(Shakes her ass at the crowd)

Do what you want

What you want with my body

Do what you want

What you want with my body

Write what you want(Goes into choreography)

Say what you want bout me

If you're wondering

Know that I'm not sorry

Do what you want

What you want with my body

What you want with my body

Chorus:

You can't have my heart(does choreography that matches the lyrics)

And you won't use my mind but

Do what you want (with my body)

Do what you want with my body

You can't stop my voice cause

You don't own my life but

Do what you want (with my body)

Do what you want (with my body) (Music pauses for a moment a smoke and sparkle pyro goes off and David dressed in white leather pants and boots and a white silk vest and no shirt and sun glasses carrying a white pimp cane appears on stage)

Verse 2: (David):

Early morning, longer nights (Starts strutting around with Taylor)

Tom Ford, private flights

Crazy schedule, fast life

I wouldn't trade it in

'Cause it's our life (now let's slow it down...)

I could be the drink in your cup

I could be the green in your blunt(Takes off his vest and starts dancing with Taylor)

Your "pusha" man, ya I got what you want

You wanna escape all of the crazy shit

You're the Marilyn, I'm the president

And I'd love to hear you sing, girl

Do what I want

Do what I want with your body (Taylor kind of grinds with David)

Do what I want

Do what I want with your body

Back of the club, taking shots, getting naughty

No invitations, it's a private party

Do what I want

Do what I want with your body

Do what I want

Do what I want with your body

Ya we taking these haters and we roughin' 'em up(David and Taylor do air punches and kicks)

And we laying a cut like we don't give a fuck

Chorus: (David and Taylor start dancing)

Verse 3 (Taylor):

Sometimes I'm scared I suppose

If you ever let me go

I would fall apart

If you break my heart

So just take my body

And don't stop the party

Chorus: (song ends with David and Taylor standing back to back as pyro rains down before the lights go out Before Taylor starts the next song _Not Gonna Get Us _ and the lights come back on and we see Mandy has joined her on stage still in her Vampirella outfit)

Chorus intro:

Not gonna get us (Giant burst of conffetti go off and Taylor cartwheels across the stage)

They're not gonna get us(Mandy and Taylor run and dance around the stage as they preform)

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us!

Verse 1(Mandy):

Starting from here, let's make a promise

You and me, let's just be honest(twrils Taylor around)

We're gonna run, nothing can stop us

Even the night that falls all around us

Verse 2(Taylor):

Soon there will be laughter and voices(twirls Mandy around)

Beyond the clouds over the mountains

We'll run away on roads that are empty

Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Chorus:

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you(Hold hands and spin around)

They're not gonna get us,

they're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us,(start dancing and jumping around)

they're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

(Not..)

They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..

(Not gonna get us)

They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us, gonna get us.

Not gonna get us

NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!

(Not gonna get us)

Get Us, get us..

(Not gonna get us)

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Verse 3(Taylor):

We'll run away, keep everything simple

Night will come down, our guardian angel

We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty

Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

Verse 4 (Mandy):

My love for you, always forever

Just you and me, all else is nothing

Not going back, not going back there

They don't understand,

They don't understand us

Bridge (both):

Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)(hold hands)

Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)

Not gonna get us, gonna get us..

Not gonna get us ( They kiss before they start dancing around)

Chorus: (Chorus ends song Mandy and Taylor kiss and song ends and Elvira comes out along with the rest of the core group)

Elvira: Whoa what a night this was awesome! Tayvira do you have anything to say birthday girl

Taylor: Thank you Elvira thank you Undertaker , Kane, Jessie Jane, Jamie baby I love you! Metallica, Backstreet Boys all my Wonderland family my wife the University of Oklahoma its good to be home! (Fans cheer) I love you all happy Birthday to me! Happy Halloween good night! (fans cheer as they all take a bow before the show goes black and the credits start. A screen pops up of everyone backstage with a cake singing happy birthday to Taylor)

Everyone: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Taylor! Happy birthday to you! (David shoves Taylor's face in the cake)

Taylor: Dave you jerk (Taylor grabs a hand full of cake and throws it at David and hits Cassie as he ducks out of the way)

Cassie: CAKE FIGHT! (everyone starts throwing cake at each other and Tay scoops some off Elvira's boobs and eats it before kissing Mandy and smashing cake in her face and the screen goes to full screen credits)

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it. Especially my friend Taylor cause you my pyscho blonde friend have been just that over these years. You were my first fan and have become a sister to me more so in the last year than ever. I love you and Happy Birthday **


End file.
